


shenanigans ensue

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T for swearing, Texting, based on my own conversations, the catboy dni shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: A few teens, phones, and miraculous. A Chat Fic for curing my writers block.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**_welcome, marinate duPAIN-cheng_ ** **(20:04)**

**_welcome, chatdrien_ ** **(20:04)**

**_welcome, SHELLter is a pun_ ** **(20:05)**

**chatdrien:** what the fuck

**marinate duPAIN-cheng:** i second adrien 

**marinate duPAIN-cheng:** what the fuck

**alya:** change y'all's names please dear lord

**marinate duPAIN-cheng:** fine

**_marinate duPAIN-cheng has changed their name_ **

**buginette:** better?

**alya:** ye

**alya:** wait adrien i have the perfect name

**_bloggeee has changed chatdrien’s name_ **

**alya:** there

**adrichat:** what no-

**SHELLter is a pun:** sjhgdh

**buginette:** jdhgfdhjkdfj 

**alya:** nino i said change your nAME

**SHELLter is a pun:** jeez ok fine

**_SHELLter is a pun has changed their name_ **

**neetle teetle:** better?

**alya:** i?? guess???

**_chatdrien has changed their name_ **

**catboy:** alya why did you bring us here

**alya:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**buginette:** that is not a valid reason

**alya:** your fault for accepting the invite

**buginette:** ya know what

**buginette:** fair enough

**neetle teetle:** well does anyone have the chem notes from today

**catboy:** nope

**alya:** nope

**buginette:** we had chem today??

**alya:** yeah lol 

**buginette:** fuck

**catboy:** you missed the whole thing, didnt you

**buginette:** do NOT go around hogging the brain cell and then mocking me for not remembering chem 

**catboy:** am not mocking you

**catboy:** just stating the facts

**alya:** next thing you know, ladybug will be spotted wearing the catboys dni” shirt

**buginette:** damn right 

**buginette:** <3

**catboy:** </3

**buginette:** :(

**neetle teetle:** f

**alya:** f

**neetle teetle:** alya you need a good name too

**alya:** ah shit ur right

**_bloggeee has changed their name_ **

**an fox:** bam babey

**an fox:** if you can have a cute animal name then i can too

**buginette:** fair enough

**catboy:** is mine not cute :((

**buginette:** no ofc urs is cute

**buginette:** just dont fuckin mock me

**catboy:** ok :)

**buginette:** <3

**catboy:** <3

**buginette:** :D

**neetle teetle:** mine isnt cute

**an fox:** then make it??

**buginette:** there are two very distinct vibes to this conversation

**an fox:** we have a different ~d y n a m i c~

**catboy:** yeah no shit sherlock

**neetle teetle:** :oo adrien said shit

**buginette:** :oooo

**an fox:** :o

**an fox:** unheard of

**buginette:** out of the blue

**catboy:** so you jump on my case when I say shit

**catboy:** but not fuck

**an fox:** when did you say fuck???

**catboy:** literally back at the beginning of the chat????

**neetle teetle:** god this is a mess

**buginette:** it really is

**buginette:** wait shit gotta go 

**buginette:** dinner was called

**an fox:** damn,, leaving ur own friends for food

**buginette:** oh shut tf up im not that cruel

**buginette:** now bYE

**catboy:** byee

**neetle teetle:** bye

**an fox:** 😔😔 bye ig

**(03:46)**

**neetle teetle:** seriously does anyone have the chem notes

**buginette:** i missed class so no

**neetle teetle:** :( damn

**an fox:** why are you two awake

**neetle teetle:** why are you awake

**buginette:** why are u awake then

**an fox:** you know what-

**(09:55)**

**buginette:** i got rick rolled upon entering class

**buginette:** fml

**(14:28)**

**an fox:** marinette

**an fox:** adrien

**buginette:** what

**catboy:** ?

**an fox:** who are your celeb crushes who ARENT each other

**buginette:** damn ok then

**buginette:** idk but probably a woman

**buginette:** preferably muscular and nice

**an fox:** yeah i gathered that 

**catboy:** idk tbh

**an fox:** yall are no help 

**catboy:** we know :)

**buginette:** :D

**catboy:** :D

**an fox:** >:(


	2. tutant meenage neetle teetle and coffeenette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More crack. That's literally it.

**(04:07)**

**buginette:** i am going to commit a murder

 **buginette:** hawkfucker WILL be the victim

 **buginette:** akuma at the louvre

 **an fox:** hnng ill be right there

**(06:30)**

**catboy:** wakey wakey!!!

 **an fox:** fuck you and your waking up early tendencies

 **buginette:** shut up im going back to sleep

 **buginette:** if im not up and teting you guys hen tikki has failed in waking me up

 **buginette:** spam me if it happe ns now good night

 **neetle teetle:** *morning

 **buginette:** fuck you

**(08:04)**

**buginette:** whats up i actually woke up on time go me

 **catboy:** good for you!!!

 **buginette:** so……energetic...

 **an fox:** i have two coffees get here rn and i might spare one for you

 **buginette:** i will be one minute but not too long 

**catboy:** if coffee is what it takes to get you here on time, i will not hesitate to buy you one every morning

 **buginette:** you would?? 🥺🥺

 **neetle teetle:** adrien no dont do it

 **buginette:** nino stay out of this

 **buginette:** if my boyfriend wants to buy me coffee he will buy me coffee

 **an fox:** adrien dont do it

 **buginette:** betrayal,,

 **catboy:** but why not???

 **an fox:** you know sugar crashing?

 **neetle teetle:** marinette coffee crashes

 **buginette:** lies

 **an fox:** the person above me is tricking you into buying her coffee

 **buginette:** noooo

 **buginette:** fINE ill buy it myself

 **an fox:** not a development i expected but its arguably worse

 **an fox:** aaanyways marinette do you sill want the coffee

 **buginette:** y e s

 **an fox:** then GET HERE

 **buginette:** OKOK

 **catboy:** how?? did i?? not know this??

 **an fox:** she down energy drinks faster than nathalie puts shit on ur schedule

 **catboy:** ah ok well that makes sense

 **an fox:** aaaand ive pretty much banned her from having coffee except on occasions

 **catboy:** that bad, huh

 **an fox:** yep

 **an fox:** now get here or i steal your gf for the day

**(21:35)**

**buginette:** floral or triangular pattern

 **neetle teetle:** for what

 **buginette:** kwami clothing

 **an fox:** you had me at kwami clothing

 **buginette:** plagg wants anything that smells like cheese

 **buginette:** and tikki wants smth cute

 **buginette:** but what do wayzz and trixx want

 **buginette:** and i already have a few fabrics to pick out

 **buginette:** so yeah

 **an fox:** trixx say they want yellow and orange triangles

 **buginette:** k sick i have that

 **neetle teetle:** wayzz said “anything her heart desires” end quote

 **buginette:** o p p o r t u n i t i e s

 **neetle teetle:** go ham basically

 **buginette:** ok thank back to sewing now

**(02:43)**

**buginette:** this was a mistake

 **buginette:** a cute mistake

 **buginette:** but a mistake

**(03:13)**

**buginette:** finally finished 

**an fox:** sick

 **an fox:** bring em to school tomorrow

 **an fox:** (technically today)

 **buginette:** will do

**(05:01)**

**an fox:** get in losers we’re goin akuma defeating

 **an fox:** akuma by francois dupont >:((

 **neetle teetle:** maybe we’ll get off from school today because of the attack

 **buginette:** i highly doubt it but go ahead and dream lol

 **catboy:** do yall ever sleep???

 **buginette:** no

 **an fox:** nope

 **neetle teetle:** absolutely not

**(07:59)**

**buginette:** ughh someone help i need to stay awake 

**catboy:** how can we help

 **buginette:** say some dumb shit thatll tick me off

 **an fox:** faux velvet is better than actual velvet fabric

 **neetle teetle:** the earth is flat

 **catboy:** remember why weredad happened :))

 **buginette:** thanks yall never say any of that again 

**an fox:** cant deny that it worked tho

**(09:02)**

**buginette:** wait we actually do have school off wtf

 **neetle teetle:** haha i was right

 **buginette:** shut up you tutant meenage neetle teetle

 **neetle teetle:** damn ok

**(12:47)**

**an fox:** wait who are you guys being for halloween

 **buginette:** a clown

 **neetle teetle:** thought you were being chat noir

 **buginette:** yeah exactly

 **catboy:** :(

 **buginette:** :D <3

 **buginette:** nah just fucking with you im being the look at all those chickens kid

 **neetle teetle:** then im being the snoopp dogg vine kid

 **an fox:** im just being a tub of mod podge

 **catboy:** im being a rockwall

 **buginette:** so i see we all have very relatable costumes this year

 **an fox:** i would except anything less from us 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed to put in the whole tutant meenage neetle teetle bit in for my own sanity after giving nino the name  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya ~just did a bad thing.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😔 emoji abuse

**(01:37)**

**neetle teetle:** hey you guuuuys

**neetle teetle:** what were your fav cartoons

**an fox:** atla

**buginette:** atla

**catboy:** atla

**neetle teetle:** well ok then 

**neetle teetle:** fav characters then?

**_marinate duPAIN-cheng has changed their name_ **

**raging katara stan:** does this answer your question

**neetle teetle:** very much so 

**neetle teetle:** next

**_bloggeee has changed their name_ **

**zuko <3:** heeey

**_chatdrien has changed their name_ **

**zuko is superior:** one of us is gonna have to change

**zuko <3:** fine

**_bloggeee has changed their name_ **

**rrrr:** nino whos your fav

**_SHELLter is a pun has changed their name_ **

**sokka my guy:** bam

**_SHELLter has changed their name_ **

**_chatdrien has changed their name_ **

**_marinate duPAIN-cheng has changed their name_ **

**lblb:** wait ive changed my costume

**lblb:** just so you know

**cccc:** im intrigued 

**cncn:** what is it?

**rrrr:** 👀👀

**lblb:** be gay do crime

**rrrr:** good advice but whats the costume

**lblb:** no thats literally the costume

**cccc:** how does one achieve that

**cncn:** a pride flag and a knife??

**lblb:** dingdingdingding we have a winner

**rrrr:** how're you gonna get the knife lol 

**lblb:** I can have adrien lucky charm me one :))

**cncn:** mean >:(

**lblb:** 🤠

**rrrr:** am I missing smth orrr

**cccc:** whats going on??

**lblb:** dw about it

**lblb:** the lucky charms he conjures can be used in a very literal sense 

**lblb:** unlike a fucking FORK

**rrrr:** lmao

**cccc:** f

**cncn:** i mean the fork thing was pretty funny in hindsight hfghdj

**lblb:** DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY TURMOIL   
**lblb:** I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAVE PARIS WITH A FUCKING F O R K

**rrrr:** thats the entire reason its funny shfhfdjs

**lblb:** damn  😔

**(02:04)**

**lblb:** oh and go to sleep

**cccc:** damn 😔

**rrrr:** caught

**lblb:** you too alya

**rrrr:** 😔

**(06:56)**

**cncn:** wakey wakey :D

**lblb:** i love you but no

**(08:59)**

**cncn:** w a ke y

**rrrr:** marinette get up

**lblb:** no <3

**cncn:** do you not see the time

**cccc:** marinette get up or i’ll tell them what you did in 4th year

**lblb:** IM UP IM UP

**rrrr:** sfhgfhdsj what did she do

**cccc:** im holding up my part or the deal

**cccc:** im not telling

**cccc:** plus i can hold it over her head to make her get up

**rrrr:** oh marinette btw where are y

**rrrr:** i guess that answers my question

**lblb:** and im not even late :)

**(12:41)**

**rrrr:** adrinette go we need ladynoir out there

**lblb:** w h a t

**rrrr:** JUST GO

**rrrr:** we’ll cover for you

**_marinate duPAIN-cheng has changed their name_ **

**im too afraid to ask:** ok good thank bye

**(13:26)**

**_marinate duPAIN-cheng has changed their name_ **

**maribug:** so alya

**rrrr:** *softly* fuck

**_chatdrien has changed their name_ **

**adrikin:** yeah like ???

**rrrr:** *even softer*  _ f u c k _

**cccc:** in her defense

**cccc:** she didnt come up with ladynoir

**rrrr:** i hate to burst your bubble

**cccc:** oh m god alya why

**_SHELLter has changed their name_ **

**just disappointed:** i am-

**_bloggeee has changed their name_ **

**alya is** 😔 **:** :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh btw marinette ate glue thinking it was some sort of deformed custard

**Author's Note:**

> i ripped one of marinette's texts straight from myself  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
